Sunrise
by Truth.In.Life
Summary: Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black finally had children but will things turn out as they should, or will it be a disaster? As Renesmee's daughter enters high school she learns what it feels like to experience love and bloodlust. What will she do?
1. Proluge

Proluge

It was time. They stood silently and simply in front of us. My mother and father were holding hands. Was this the end? I looked to my left, to the boy I loved. The reason that I was here. I couldnt be angry even if it was his fault for us getting killed. I could only love his imperfect face and stare at his beauty untill the end.


	2. Him

Him

It was time. My first day of school ever. I couldnt belive it was finally here. Alice took me shopping the other day so I had a whole new wardrobe. She thought of everything to go with my immortal tanned body. I grabbed my Ipod on the way out and listened to music the whole ride. My father looked over his shoulder at me and my twin brother.

"You two got everything you need? When we get in here you have to remember that Edward is Edward and..."

"That we are all adopted and that I have to obey the rules. Jake I get it." I told my dad for the millionth time.

"Okay." He turned back around and gathered his things before getting out of the car with my mother. I followed, as did my brother Nathanial.

"Nervous Nate?" I asked him.

"Kinda." He said before going in the direction of his class.I looked around before joining the rest of my family. They were all waiting at the Volvo.

"Everyone is so..." I trailed off. There was no word for this. It was amazing. I couldn't believe I was finally here.

"After a while it gets boring." Edward said chuckling. He looking at me and I smiled.

I turned to the entrance again and that's when I saw him. He had hair as dark as pitch that fell over his eyes. He wasn't like the others. He was alone. For clothes he simply wore jeans and a black T-Shirt. Unlike the others he was standing on the wall, looking very lax considering that the bell was going to ring any second. There was an object in his mouth. A cigarette? I think so. Yes that's what it was.

He saw me staring and glared back. I flinched from the ice in his look and almost fell into Edward. He steadied me and laughed quietly. The boy smirked. It was my turn to glare. I used one of my most evil looks, one that has made even Emmett flinch in fear. He looked at me for a moment with a bored expression and then jerked his head indicating me to come to him. I walked calmly to him and he stamped out the cigarette.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked looking at me. He didn't talk like others would. He spoke sarcastically but at the same time it wasn't annoying like Emmet. It had a touch of sweetness in it.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers." I said turning to leave. He touched my arm ever so lightly. It wasn't an attempt to grab, just a gesture.

"Well actually I'm more normal than most. Oh and by the way if your worried about me becoming your next stalker, don't. I'm Kiclye Hanson. You can call me Kye." He said looking at me again. I had to admit that this guy had the best sarcastic nature ever. He could think of things on a whim.

"Nicole Black, but everyone calls me Nikki." I held out my hand. He stared at it until it dropped. I could feel stares from more than just my family.

"Well Nikki, don't get me wrong but you being rich and all well you look like you're the kind of person who was raised to look down on people. And judging by the way you walk you must think highly of yourself. I'm sorry that I couldn't be your next stalker. I would have enjoyed seeing what you do in your free time. Maybe lounge around telling your butler what to do?" Kicyle smirked again.

"Well I don't have stalkers or a butler. Nope, I wasn't even raised to think that money equaled respect. Sorry. I was raised with typical family that fights over the bathroom. Didn't mean to burst your bubble." I said shrugging. Kye smiled.

"I like you spunk." Kye said as the bell rang. I heard Nate behind me and then him and Edward were walking beside me pulling me along with them.


	3. Trouble Maker

Classes

Ok for all you people out there who think that its so awsome to go to school for the first time and spend hours getting ready doing things like picking out your lunchbox and matching your outfits, youre crazy. Dont get me wrong I like school but the whole you have to listen to teachers thing just isnt for me. Actually the principles office is for me because that is exactly where I got sent before my first class was over. Apparently when your teacher tells you something you are supposed to listen and not smart mouth. I didnt care. I could usually weasle out of things. I was sitting on a bench in the hall thinking about how much trouble I was going to be in when I got home when HE walked up.

"Wow...a trouble maker. You know I belive we have more than enough of those." I looked over and rolled my eyes. I really wasnt in the mood at the moment. Carlisle would no doubt be here any minute and then it would just snowball until finally I was back home in my room grounded for not following the rules.

"What are you like stalking me now. I was under the impression that we wouldnt do that."

I smilled at him in a mocking way. He smirked.

"Im unpredictable. Dont like to follow the rules. What are you in for." He spoke like we were jail mates...then again we juust might be. I was on the verge of suspension according to my teacher.

"Well apparently I have a smart mouth." I looked at him and he laughed.

"Thats it? You have to at least do something seriously bad like..."

"Like telling a teacher to fuck off?" I interupted. "Yeah, well if you're so bad then why dont you tell me what you did." He looked at me like he was the president and just got asked to give and acceptance speach.

"Well I ditched my first two classes."He looked at me expectantly.

"Did you have the sudden need for a smoke?" I asked and he laughed. I noticed that when he did he tilted his head back just a bit and that his black hair shook. His face was filled with happiness, but only for a moment. I tilted my head and stared for a few more seconds putting on an interested face. He finally broke the silence.

"Only for a little bit. But I really dont feel like talking about my boring life right now. Lets talk about you ." I laughed at his very innaccurate words.

"I live with Carlisle and Esme. Im a very complex person. Im a badass and my father is down the hallway. I gotta go." I looked at Carlisle. He shook his head in dissaproval and Im sure it was at all the cussing. He walked to me calmly and I gave him a hug. That always made him happy. Usually when I did that he didnt tell Jacob and Ness what I did. I looked at his face. He still looked dissapointed.

"Its not going to work this time." I saw Kye smirk out the corner of my eye.

"Bye badass." He said it quietly but of course I was able to hear. I chuckled and Carlisle shook his head as we started towards the principles office.

The office was a mess of papers and junk. The principle sat behind a desk that was littered with wrappers from McDonalds. The principle, who's name was Charles Newman, was a slightly overwieght man. But that was only to be expected. He looked at me and then down at the mess of papres, probably trying to find my name.

"Nicole. Is that what people call you or do you prefer a different name."

"Well I like Nikki. But it really doesnt matter what you call me." I said in an innocent voice. Carlisle stiffened beside me and I knew he could tell what was coming.

"And why is that?" Mr. Newman asked. He was compleatly unaware of what was about to happen.

"Well you most likely dont care seeing as you are probably to busy concentrating on Jenny Craig and Weight Watchers. If you paid more attention to your students this kind of thing wouldnt happen you know." I told him knowingly. He looked uncomfortable, but he still tried to fight back. Stupid human.

"Well you have only been here a day and you are a student so you cant have the slightest idea about what you are talking about." He said simply. I smiled sweetly and started talking.

"Well actually I know more than you know. Things along the lines of you and Mrs.S. So go ahead and bite, but I can asure you I will bite back." In more ways than one.

I walked out the office and headed back to class without Carlisle. I was sure that he would be telling my parents but I really didnt care. Like I said before, I can weasle out of things if I want.

* * *

When I got home Jacob was furious. My mom wasnt happy either but she didnt just yell at you for doing something wrong. No you had to really dissapoint her to get her tyo yell. Nate would know that though.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any respect for adults? I was under the impression that we raised you better than this." My dad was shaking his head. I threw a dirty look at Carlisle.

"Look at your father when he is talking to you." Carlisle said and I rolled my eyes.

"Look Nikki, I never thought that on your first day of highschool you would meet a trouble maker, cuss out a teacher and then threaten the principle." My dad spoke softer now. He was done with the lecture but now came the punishment.

"I didnt threaten him, I just kinda blackmailed him. Its totally different." My dad shook his head.

"Go to your room before I do something I regret. Im gonna let you off with a warnig. I dont know why but I am. Go before I change my mind."

I ran upstaires and sat on my bed.

Told you I always weasled out of things.


	4. Vampire

**A/N:Sorry I havent posted in a while. Things have been kinda hectic lately and I had a bad case of writers block. Anyway, if you want to cure the disease of writers blockitis then press the review butten. It will only take a few seconds. Also check out my friends story. Her pen name is dietpinkcola.**

* * *

Things were becoming a pattern. I learned to expect trouble at school and that I would most likely meet Kye on the way. Actually I looked forward to that. Even though I would be in a load of trouble and it was embaressing to have Carlisle come to the school as much as he did, I looked forward to seeing Kye and never thought about anything else. I was always a trouble maker but I never thought it would get this bad. My mom started asking all kinds of questions and it was only today that anyone understood anything.

"Nikki, whats up. Are you o.k?" My mom looked at me with worry in her eyes and I just shrugged.

"Im fine. Theres nothing wrong at all." I lied perfectly. Edward saw straight through that.

"She likes getting in trouble. She has some strange fascination with that boy." I troubled me that after all this time he still didnt say the name. I knew that he was aware of it. "That is not true. I couldnt care less about him." Another lie. This one wasnt so convincing.

"Sure. Just dont do anything stupid." Edward said looking at me. I ignoerd his probing eyes and turned my Ipod on, turning to _My Last Breath _by _Evanescence_.

School was the same. I couldnt get into any more trouble than I did now. Well I could but it would take a lot of effert. Jacob said that if the school called Carlisle again that I would be grounded for a month. I tried to act better now. But I needed to see him so I decided to walk up to him and say hi.

My thoughts went back to Kye. It only made sense that he was a vampire. I wondered what I smelled like to him? Then again it could be my own stupidity. I could be fooling myself and just exagerating. I dont know. I would have to wait and see.

I didnt see Kye the next day, or most of my family for that matter. It was one of those rarely sunny days. It could have been my imagination. Kye could be sick. He didnt have to be a vampire? Did he?

The first person I questioned about this was Kat. She sat next to me in my first class and wasnt a talker. I looked at her before proposing the question.

"Kat,"She looked at me and continued. "Um...does Kye, that guy in our spanish class, is it normal for him to be out?"

She looked at me for a second.

"Yeah. He likes to skip when the weathers nice. Its like a favorite past time of his."

"Oh." Was all I could say. Surely he couldnt be a vampire. I would have noticed. Me and my family both. Wouldnt we? Then I raised my hand and tried to look as pale as my body could possibly be. " I dont really feel to well. Do you think I could go to the nurses office?" nodded.

I left the classroom and went down the hall. When I got to the nurses office I went straight past it. See what Im doing here?

I'm ditching.

I set off into the forest following Kye's scent. It was fairly hard considering all the freaky blood I was born with.

I caught the trail when I was east of the main building. It was sweet and smelled of pure vanilla extract. In other words...it smelled like hevan.

I stopped to bask in the glory and realized something. The trail ended. I looked around frantically and heard muffled laughter from above. I looked up and saw Kye standing on a very high branch.

"It took you long enough to figure it out. Ive been broadcasting eevrywhere." Oh...so he was going to be a smartass today. Alright. Two could play at that game.

"Really. You should sue your advertisers. I havent seen a single sign." I looked at him with a truthful face on.

"Ha. As if a vampire needs any kind of advertiser. Ive been around hundreds of years. I know how to take care of myself." I looked at him.

"You would get along with my grandparents. They are so independent." He looked at me. "How did you get this past them anyway?"

"Easy...I have one of those 'special powers'."He put airquotes around the word. "I can change my scent. To a humans. Ive been waiting for a vampire to come so I could test it out and play with them. Im actually a hybrig but yeah. So should I walk you home in my natural scent or should we put on an act for your parents. Seeing as you probably cant go back school now."

"Um...they'll find out eventually. I want to start out good when I introduce you." I looked over at him glancing from under my eyelashes.

"Whats the occasion?" Kye mused.

"Well if I introduce you as my boyfriend it would probably be easier than introducing you as my stalker." He laughed befare pulling me along with him out of the forest.

_Edward POV_

I was at home with Bella, Renesmee and Jacob. Nikki and Nate had left for school. It was one of those rare days when the sun decided to make and appearance. Bella looked at me and I smiled before kissing her cheek. The day was boring beyond comparison so far. The twins...the twins. I could hear Nikki's thoughts along with that _boy_. Kye was his name. I scowled and Bella looked at me with a lok of concern and confusion on her face.

"Nothing love." I lied smoothly. They would know son enough. Then I saw her and Jacob stiffin. I could hear the rustling of leaves under their Nikki's feet and there was no doubt that they did to.

"What?" Renesmee asked and then the objects in question walked in.

It wasnt the look on Nikki's face that caused me to growl. It was the scent. Mixed in with her scent was a new one of a vampire that I had never smelled before. I looked at Kye who was standing next to her. His expression was dark and unreadable.

_Kye POV_

I was suprised that no one had figured it out before now. I knew that vampires could turn out to be great liers but this was extrodinary. To fool a pack of so many full of talented gifts.

Edward looked at me before finally taking in my scent and dark eyes. I hadnt hunted in ages. I simply didnt have the time I was used to. Not since meeting Nikki. Renesmee looked at me. Nikki was pulled from my grasp in meer seconds and the blond boy called Jasper walked in. Probably trying to calm us all or to get my mind of the burning in the back of my throat. I looked at Nikki and Jacob glared, snarels ripping from his chest.

"Calm down dog. I have no intentions of hurtning her." I knew that it was mean and that was Nikki's father but I didnt have any patience for them.

Renesmee crouched down in front of her husband in defense and Edward and Bella moved to defend thier daughter. It was a chain reaction and soon every vampire but two were staring at me with the intention to kill.


	5. Complications

Complications

Nikki POV

I moved quickly. There was no way my family was going to hurt him. In seconds I was in front of him in a crouch.

"If you want him you have to go through me." I snareled. Now I knew that I wasnt the strongest or the fastest and there wasnt a prayer in the world that would save me from them if they decided to tear me limb from limb but that was just it. They wouldnt do that. So I knew that it was safe to protect him. They loved me and if hurting me was the only way to get to Kye They would just give it up...for now. I just had to make them understand.

"Just listen. You might be suprised at what you learn." I told them. A lot of growls erupted from the cheast of my family before they calmed down and gave him a chance to tell his story. And what is it you ask...

Yeah. Like Im gonna tell you.

Lets just say that many words later, my family was more understanding.

"So you're here just to see what humans are like?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Theyre so...different." Kye said with an awestruck face. I shook my head.

But that doesnt explain why youre with my daughter." Dad growled. Kye stepped to the side a couple of paces andI looked at my dad with a death glare that he kindly returned. Parents. Cant live with them and you cant live without them. But whatever.

"Come on wolfie. Live a little. I told you I dont want to harm Nikki in any way. Actually I want to do all that I can to protect her."

I laughed at the wolfie remark and my dad shot me a look that said shut up now or youre grounded for the rest of your existance.


	6. Authors Note

A/N

I always said i was never gonna be one of those people who gave you false hope. Its like "Oh hey a new chapter...darn its just an authors note". I said that untill I found out that you guys were reading but not reviewing. Come on people click that butten. Please...more reviews mean longer chapters. You guys have to tell me what you like and dont like. Luv you lots.

~BeLIEveing Song~


	7. Spoken Thoughts

**A/N: Reviewing never makes people happier. Dont make me come find you...I will. I will find you all and force you to type until your fingers fall off. Just Kidding. Jeez dont look so scared. Anyway enjoy. Also Im going to post a story on my fictionpress account which is Believing Song.**

Kye POV

HA! This was easy. The rest of her family wasnt near as scary as her parents and grandparents. Or maybe that was Jasper.

I held her hand as we entered the house and smiled at the relaxed atmosphere. It took all the self control I had not to jump right in and be my smart ass self but I could do it. If they could be nice that is.

"Everything is going to be fine. In fact I think you'll like them. Expecially Emmet. He is truely amazingly funny. To think that a grown man can act so much more immature than a ten year old." Nikki shook her head and glanced at me."Youre not nervous at all?" She asked staring me straight in the eye.

"Nope. Brave as the Lion in the Wizard of Oz. No wait...he had courage. Are courage and bravery the same thing? In all of my existance I have never gottan an answer to that question." I looked ahead thinking about it. When I looked back at Nikki she was rolling her eyes.

"I have never met such a confused vampire before." She looked at me for a second and I could hear the people in the house shifting thier wieght. "I have a question though. Answer me honestly. Do I smell disgusting to you?" Her face twisted and for the first time since I meet her she looked compleatly vunerable. As if anything could take her out. All attention shifted from self preservation to trying to read my face and get the answer. I could hear all movement in the house stop.

"You smell absolutly wonderful." I said and I could hear sighs from all around the house. We continued walking until we reached a door compleatly made of glass. I smiled and she reached for the knob.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded and she opened the door to reveal my fate. My destiny. Her family.

* * *

**Ha Ha. Short chapter. Thats what you get for not reviewing. I will update at least one of my stories eevry thursday and if I get a good amount of reviews then I will write a long chapter. I want at least 6! Also looking for a Beta. If you know anyone who is interested or if you are interested PM me. It takes so long to get these chapters as good as this.**

**What will happen when Kye meets the family? Exspecially Emmet? Review and find out ;)**


	8. Authors Note again

I am very disapointed with the lack of reviews and the way my stories sound. As you probably already figured out I am taking a break so I can fix my stories up to my standerds. I will continue to work on Renesmee during this though so keep looking for updates on it.

~BeLIEving Song~


End file.
